Talk:Odurra
=Illusion?= She has exactly two Domination and two Inspiration spells. Not even a single one is Illusion. So how come "Illusion Henchman" ? --Dirigible 16:46, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Mesmer trickery! They make you -think- she uses illusion magic, when really she's a cheap Dunham knockoff. --70.50.140.38 09:47, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Apparently she also tricked someone into thinking she's Herta. :P Sister I was looking at the henchmen, and I got to thinking; are Odurra and Herta sisters? They both wear the same armour, and look almost the same. --Curse You 19:26, 16 November 2006 (CST) :Don't think so. How are their armors similar? They look very different to me, especially because they're of different professions. They have different skin tones. Odurra's dialogue mentions that she's from Vabbi and her sister went to Tyria. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:08, 19 November 2006 (CST) ::Ok, when I made this comment, the picture was probably of Herta, or they changed the look of Ordurra on release. --Curse You 01:21, 26 November 2006 (CST) :::Unless there is any source that explicitly confirms them to be sisters, I believe the claim should be removed, or suggested as mere speculation. ::::Odurra explicitly states that she is Erudine's sister after you finish Nightfall, as you walk around. It's in one of the bubbles that pops up over her head.Dragon Bloodthirsty 17:38, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::::I've added the image showing Odurra talking about Erudine, taken in the Throne of Secrets, just like Dragon said. Sotaknuck 03:02, 1 March 2007 (CST) Elite Skill Does Odurra have one? I mean, not that people really use the mesmer henchies (besides Erys Vasburg) that often, but only 4 skills and no elite? Guess I'll start getting Norgu first instead of Goren... Zaboomafoo 19:14, 14 December 2006 (CST) :I did see any other skills being used other than those listed. Herta has very little skills as well. Gehraz and Herta don't appear to use elites either. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:28, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::I'll arcane mimicry her and update if necessary. :::Last comment wasn't by me, but I AM'd it and got nothing. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v300/z4b00m4f00/gw077.jpg (Not like the pic really solves anything considering the mechanics of Arcane Mimicry though) Zaboomafoo 00:09, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::Arcane Mimicry still shows no elite (after the Dec. 20 update which apparently gave Herta Sandstorm). — HarshLanguage 21:35, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::Did you try it on the level 20 version of Herta? Maybe Sandstorm appears only in a certain region? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:49, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::Whoops... a bad case of tab-switching :P --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:53, 25 December 2006 (CST) By the way, when not playing mesmer myself, it take her and Herta in my team. Herta wards, and Odurra interrupts like mad. I miss them both when I play prophecies. Utaku Mu Dan Shatter Hex Really? Didn't really notice since I don't bring her much. Can anyone confirm? Specifically on whether she uses this only in Istan or only in level 20 or such, given the skill set changes seen in Kihm and Herta as the region changes. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:15, 4 February 2007 (CST) Interupts It states that she has 3 interupts which is technically incorrect. CoF and Leech Signet are both rupts, but Mistrust causes the spell to fail (not a rupt, as a rupt makes the skill recharge). Any objections to changing this? Luminarus 13:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :No. (T/ ) 16:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC)